


The Better Sister

by talisha_jaynee



Series: Harry Potter Next Gen Short One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Insecurity, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominique just wants to be as good as her sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Sister

Dominique was so jealous of her sister. Victoire had everything she had ever wanted. She had beautiful looks, courtesy of their mothers' part Veela, a gorgeous boyfriend, courtesy of Teddy Lupin, and the smartest brain in the whole extended family, including Rose! Dominique just did not think this was fair!

'Why can I not be the better sister?' She thought as she stared at her ginger hair, courtesy of her father, freckled skin, courtesy of her father, and hand-me-down clothes, courtesy of her sister. She had asked Teddy a few weeks ago at one of the Weasley's famous dinners to turn her into the beautiful girl her sister was. They were alone in the kitchen cleaning up the plates when he had laughed at her and asked why she would want to look like her sister, to which Dominique simply replied "I want to be beautiful". He shrugged and attempted to turn himself into Dominique, but with blonde hair and flawless skin. Even though he had got a few features wrong, her nose was not that big, Dominique saw what she would look like with beautiful blonde hair, a flawless complexion and could imagine a beautiful boy standing next to her.

Teddy turned to see his own reflection in the oven's window and grimaced.

"That looks nothing like you," he stated, "you don't look any prettier than you do now."

'You're wrong,' Dominique replied in her mind, 'I look beautiful'.

Teddy changed back to his usual face and hairstyle and continued with the dishes, urging Dominique to help with a soft nudge to the ribs. She jumped out of her daydream and eagerly helped Teddy with the rest of the dishes, wanting to finish as quickly as possible.

She ran straight to her bedroom once the night was over and her family had gone back home. Opening her book of beauty spells, she quickly found the one with a dog-eared page.

_The Perfect Potion To Change Your Hair_! The title exclaimed. Dominique had been saving for months to buy all the necessary ingredients to complete the spell, hiding them all deep in her closet. Quickly scanning through the page once more, because she had already learnt it by heart, she started the potion and her transformation.


End file.
